


【雀驼】圆 06

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat





	【雀驼】圆 06

林煐岷觉得最近生活才是真的步入正轨了，朴佑镇公司很忙，少了很多时间花在他身上，他觉得轻松了很多。日子平平淡淡的，孩子们也快乐的成长着。

当然，倒也不是没在幼儿园打过架。

金金这个酷盖性格跟爸爸一模一样，路见不平拔刀相助就把班里欺负同学的小胖墩打的鼻青脸肿。小胖墩被爸妈牵着来找老师，头仰的老高。

林煐岷进门的时候就看见那女人插着腰手上数落着金金，细长鲜艳的美甲差点戳到他脸上，尖利的声音让老师插不进去嘴。林煐岷把金金环进怀里，捂住他的耳朵。

"有话能不能好好说？"  
"你是谁啊？也不打听打听我是谁，凭什么好好说啊？你看我儿子被你儿子都打成了猪头。"  
被妈妈骂了猪头的小胖墩哭出了声。  
女人手伸过来企图把金金揪回去，一双手抓住了她的胳膊甩了出去。

"那你告诉我你是谁？有什么身份教育我儿子？"  
朴佑镇不耐烦地开口，蹲下身检查金金脸上有没有受伤。和林煐岷温柔的气质不同，朴佑镇整个人都是寒冷的气息，女人一时间不知道怎么开口。

"这是朴氏朴总，金金爸爸。"老师推了推眼镜终于插上了话。

最后女人夹着尾巴带着孩子转学了。

"你是不是太宠他们了啊？"林煐岷晚上翻来覆去的睡不着，开始探讨带孩子的学问。  
"他又没错，就是不应该以暴制暴。"  
"那是谁教的？"林煐岷翻了个大白眼。  
朴佑镇把他翻过来，揪着两边的脸颊肉，亲了一口。  
"我教的，怎么了？"理直气壮的语气让林煐岷说不出话，拍开他的手揉揉脸睡觉了。 

朴佑镇看着他的背影，心里想的确是另外一件事。  
他什么时候才能吃上肉？心情变得烦闷起来，结婚五年就睡过一次，谁比他更惨。 

早上朴佑镇上班的时候忧心忡忡的，林煐岷问了一下，知道是有个棘手的案子，给他打好领带附赠了一个goodbye kiss，送他出了门。

去录音室的路上总觉得右下腹一阵绞痛，他把车停在了一边，拿出手机。翻开通话记录的时候，在朴佑镇三个字上停顿了一下，还是拨出了金东贤的电话。

金东贤住在附近，来的很快，把他送去了医院。好巧不巧又是橙橙住院那家医院，林煐岷的名字一输入，院长就知道了，多事的电话打到了朴氏秘书那里。

也不是什么大的问题，林煐岷突发了阑尾炎，金东贤刚刚交完费就发现朴佑镇已经来了，有些尴尬。这算是什么事。看着朴佑镇明显发怒前兆的面容，金东贤赶紧放下单据溜了。

林煐岷抓着被子，下腹痛的厉害，却还是小心翼翼的观察朴佑镇的动态。只见他径直走了出去，关门声震天动地。

林煐岷很快就被推进了手术室，进去之前林煐岷还在想，朴佑镇今天的案子怎么办。

再醒来的时候是渴醒的，天色渐黑，林煐岷抬抬手，水杯已经进了他的手。林煐岷呆呆的望过去，朴佑镇脸色还是不好，抿着唇，握着拳头坐在一旁。

润了润嗓子。  
"你的案子……"  
"有你重要吗？"  
朴佑镇抬头直勾勾的看他，仿佛要把他看穿了，眼里也染上怒意，轻微的红血丝让林煐岷闭了嘴。 

像是过了一个世纪。  
"佑镇呐……"  
火山终于爆发，朴佑镇砸碎了杯子，林煐岷吓了一跳。发红的眼角充了血，捏着拳头，手背上骨节分心，像一只无家可归的困兽最后奋力的一搏，林煐岷心里最后一根弦也断了。

"我都走到了你面前，只差把心挖出来给你看了，还是得不到你一丝的信任吗？"  
像他这样直进的急性子，可能不经意的看林煐岷一眼，百米冲刺都会停下。可这场百米赛跑朴佑镇竭尽全力跑了九十九步，以为快要跑到终点，却发现林煐岷危难关头还是选择了别人，他实在不知道还能怎么走下去。

思绪太杂乱，他仍旧不想对林煐岷发脾气，想出去抽根烟。他本来也不抽的。林煐岷见他要走，抽了针头挣扎着起来，才做完手术没什么力气，翻倒在床下，发出一声巨响，伤口崩开，血迹渗透了病服，林煐岷痛苦的呻吟了起来，名字也喊不出来。朴佑镇听见响动又返了回去，看见林煐岷倒在地上，额头上冒出了汗珠，吓到了，赶紧叫护士。

护士赶来处理了半天才止住血，转头叮嘱朴佑镇看好病人，不能再这样了。

护士走了出去，病房又片沉寂。林煐岷刚刚痛的无法思考，现在思绪才慢慢回转，突然想明白，为什么朴佑镇发火的那瞬间，他有一种解脱的感觉。恋人之间，讲究一个平衡。朴佑镇隐忍了太多，追的太紧，太用力他只能拼命往前跑拉开距离。这次的脾气，总算打破了这场僵局，朴佑镇露出了本来的样子，会吃醋，会冲动，会发火，会砸东西，就像寻常夫妻一样，会有情绪，会有争吵。

"不过来陪我吗？"林煐岷扮猪吃老虎，怯怯的掀开被子。怕他又干傻事，朴佑镇只能坐了过去，帮他把被子掖好，头偏向一边不讲话，别扭的样子还像十六岁的少年一样。林煐岷抓着他的手放在嘴边亲了亲，笑眯眯的。朴佑镇瞥了一眼他，气不打一处来，闭上眼捏着拳头忍耐。

拳头都快被捏碎的时候，林煐岷终于开了口。  
"不是怕耽误你公司的事情嘛。"  
被抓住的手上留了几个牙印。  
"林煐岷你是狗吗？"  
话是这样说，朴佑镇也没把手抽开。听见还是记挂着自己的，朴佑镇的火气一下消了一大半，林煐岷觉得空气都清新了不少。

朴佑镇看见林煐岷像奶猫一样傻乎乎的笑，有点无语。  
"看我生气你这么开心？"  
"好久没看你发火啦。"林煐岷招呼朴佑镇上床来躺着。"抱抱我呗。"  
朴佑镇叹了口气，躺了上去把大高个揽在怀里，自己明明才是生气的那个，不是吗？

林煐岷戳戳朴佑镇的脸颊，瘦的都没什么肉了。朴佑镇打开他的手表示自己还在生气。  
"哎呀，别生气了嘛，你跑单了金金橙橙没有奶粉喝！"林煐岷说的理直气壮。  
"别人东贤有老婆的好吗？"  
"就算出事了还不是得等你签字。"  
越说越离谱，朴佑镇堵上了这张嘴。上面的虎牙和下面的犬牙都抵着他的唇舌，林煐岷不专心的回应，左手偷偷摸摸的去抓朴佑镇的皮带，轻轻一带就解开了。对方身体明显升高了温度，呼吸也变得急促，唇上更难招架。林煐岷继续动作，拉下朴佑镇的裤子，手覆了上去。做过重活的手掌有层薄茧，包裹着炙热，朴佑镇深吸了一口气抓住他的手。

"不要吗？"林煐岷眨眨眼，笑的更欠打。  
病床上两具身体相互被荷尔蒙吸引着磨蹭，散发着炽热的温度，林煐岷手上动作逐渐加快，低吟喘息不绝于耳。

释放过后，林煐岷整个身体都泛着粉红色，身下其实湿透了，但他刚做完手术还想活命，不敢讲出来，暗暗推测自己身体应该好多了。小朋友倒是蛮好哄的，朴佑镇尝了一点甜头想不起来生气，抱着林煐岷睡了过去。

炽热的心脏还在烁烁发烫，在痛恨里复元，林煐岷相信缘分安于身边。

单肯定是吹了，朴佑镇又忙了起来，林煐岷蛮内疚的。晚上好晚朴佑镇才会回来，平时精力无限的他也累的倒床就呼呼大睡，眼下多了几道细纹，林煐岷发现他们也不再年轻了。

好不容易朴佑镇没那么忙了，回来的时候林煐岷已经睡了，他抚摸着林煐岷的耳后的碎发静静地看着他，觉得全世界已经在他面前了，好安心。疲惫的感觉消散，朴佑镇把脑袋靠在林煐岷的肩上假寐，突然被一把抱住。

"就知道你又装睡。"朴佑镇闭着眼笑着勾了勾嘴角，露出他的小虎牙，林煐岷被拆穿气的咬了上去。齿牙撞击发出闷哼，林煐岷的手顺着朴佑镇的腹肌向下，来到那片茂密的丛林。

"伤好了？"  
朴佑镇倏地睁开眼，笑意盈盈的看向他。  
林煐岷没说话，红着脸抓着朴佑镇的手探向自己身下，身下不着寸缕，湿润的津液打湿了床单。朴佑镇瞬间来了性趣，整个人气质都变了，从温柔的丈夫变成了一个逮住猎物准备开餐的猎人。唇和唇触碰在一起，也有过很多次，朴佑镇第一次这么急切，致命的alpha气息让林煐岷浑身瘫软，手脚发麻，饥渴的蜷住他的身体想要更多。

朴佑镇闻到了熟悉的水蜜桃香味。  
"什么时候好的，你个小坏蛋。"  
像五年前一样，朴佑镇最先含住红肿发烫的腺体舔弄啃咬，林煐岷整个人都浪的不行，哼哼唧唧的开始淫叫，抓着朴佑镇的胳膊仰着头呻吟。没有犹豫，朴佑镇咬破腺体注入自己的海洋味儿的信息素，神秘的大海包裹着甜蜜的水蜜桃，交融在一起，林煐岷发出一声爽腻的喟叹，四肢更像八爪鱼一样缠了上来，双腿大开勾着朴佑镇的腰。

"老公，操我呀~"  
林煐岷第一次叫他老公，朴佑镇手臂胳膊上肌肉暴起，身下的炽热憋的滚烫，眼里一片猩红，没想到林煐岷接下来的动作更让他理智全无。  
林煐岷握着他的分身向他的小穴推了进去，毫无阻碍，但足够紧致，林煐岷发出满足的声音，酡红的一张脸低下头，嗡嗡的说，"我自己做过扩张了。"

这朴佑镇哪忍得住，林煐岷今天主动的不可思议，什么生气吵架，什么小脾气，什么百米冲刺，什么走向别人，极大的占有的感觉填满了朴佑镇的心头。把林煐岷的腿掰开到最大，身下大开大合的操干，这下真的完全属于他一个人了。朴佑镇边操边哭，这段日子累积的委屈就此发泄出来，林煐岷被快感刺激的哆哆嗦嗦的抵在床上四处乱晃还要给他擦泪。

"怎么……嗯…还像……啊…小孩子啊？"  
破碎的声音勉强组成一段完整的话，朴佑镇羞恼的不知道节制为何物，嫩肉内壁吸附着肉棒卷洗了他的思考能力，本能的大力冲刺和高昂的频率让林煐岷渐渐的受不了了，摆动着雪臀开始求饶，似痛苦又似欢愉的呻吟。朴佑镇根本不听，捣弄着柔软的内壁，冲撞着熟悉的前列腺。林煐岷被操的神智不清，抓着他的胳膊，抠出一道道红痕，嫩肉开始有节奏的收缩，林煐岷颤抖着到达了高潮。白灼的液体喷射在朴佑镇的腹肌上，古铜色和白色形成巨大差异，后穴也喷出大量的淫液，春水泛滥。高潮过后，空白的大脑渐渐回复意识，身下还在被大力的进出，林煐岷跟着朴佑镇的动作机械的跟着起起伏伏。想到自己前段时间的无理取闹，林煐岷觉得自己今天大概是完犊子了。

身体疲软的没办法动作，身体并未好全，精神也有些差。朴佑镇看出来林煐岷状态不对，停了下来检查他的状况。  
"怎么了？"湿润的吻落在林煐岷颈间，林煐岷打着哆嗦，又敏感了起来。  
"好累呜呜呜。"林煐岷抱着朴佑镇的脖子放肆的撒娇，被依赖的的感觉极大的满足了朴佑镇。  
"那我们歇一会儿？"朴佑镇继续在颈间耕耘，来到胸前的樱桃，像是刚出生学会吮吸奶汁的婴儿一般吮吸着林煐岷鲜红可口的乳头。林煐岷肌肤又白又嫩，稍稍触碰一阵就能泛出粉红来。  
"另一边……"林煐岷又有了反应，吟哦溢出唇边，不满足的发号施令。朴佑镇吮吸到了另一边，也没忘记这边的尖翘，手用力揪扯揉搓着，身下的肉棒也磨蹭着林煐岷又硬起来的欲望，林煐岷又忘了讨好式的撒娇，眼里雾气濛濛，可怜巴巴的揪着嘴看他，不由自主散发的浪荡的媚态更勾人。

噗叽一声响，肉棒又进入那片湿润的海里，肠液包裹着欲望粘腻极了，林煐岷整个身体都娇软诱人，像水蛇一样缠绕着。朴佑镇大汗淋漓，汗液顺着头发和脸颊滴落，大声喘着气掀开被子。冷气骤然袭来，林煐岷打了个哆嗦，朴佑镇只能把被子合上，转了个方向摆成69的姿态。林煐岷不满后穴的抽离，摸着自己的后穴止痒。

朴佑镇实在受不了他这个骚样，前两天还发脾气让他滚的人，现在上了床这幅欲求不满的媚样，实在是太诱惑了。拿出床头柜的震动棒调到最大功率就塞了进去，口里含住林煐岷的肉棒舔弄着龟头逐步向下。林煐岷虽然快感滔天，但还是有些良心也含住了朴佑镇的肉棒，用肉嘟嘟的唇瓣包裹住牙齿，尽全力吞噬舔咬。

眼下林煐岷被操到殷红的穴肉都翻了出来，形成了拉扯的弧度，因极度的扩张显现出桃红色，随着震动棒的进出不舍的吞吐着不肯离开，肠液顺着边缘流下泞泥不堪，散发着奶香。淫靡的场景让朴佑镇越看越兴奋，大手返回去拍了一掌林煐岷怪他嘴上动作不够麻利。林煐岷身下前后都被占用着刺激，快感侵蚀着四肢五脏六腑甚至传到细枝末节，实在是太难控制自己的身体了，委屈的扭动着呜咽了一声，哭了出来。朴佑镇听着身后小声的啜泣有些担心，但是身下的火热被紧致的口腔吞吐，两颗小球也被带着厚茧的手有技巧的抚摸，快感先一步领先理智。粗大的震动棒抵的越来越深，朴佑镇拖拽着进出，穴内实在吸的太紧，进出都有些困难，浸润着的媚肉闪烁着水泽的光亮。林煐岷忍不住微蜷了身体扭动，双腿开始痉挛，臀部肌肉开始哆嗦，眼前的泪水模糊了视线，嘴里的肉棒随着呼吸的节奏也被剧烈的侵犯着，时不时捣到喉管，浪潮般汹涌的快感吞噬了他，林煐岷又射了，后穴淌出滚滚而来的春水。窒息的高潮差点让他喘不过气，嘴上顾不得朴佑镇的欲望了，沉浸在高潮的余韵里享受缓和。

朴佑镇掰过林煐岷的身体翻过来趴跪在床上，被子猛然腾出缝隙，两个人的热度都被冲淡了一些，林煐岷的身体还没缓过来，紧绷着哆嗦。朴佑镇推着自己的肉棒，双手揉捏着臀瓣挤了进去，拍打着林煐岷的臀部，身下的人照样闷哼了一声，随着拍打的节奏收缩着后穴，雪白的身故和臀峰的嫣红交相辉映，肉棒擦过里面的凸起，响亮的肉体碰撞声和水渍声响起，夹杂着林煐岷欢愉而又破碎的呻吟。

枕头都快被林煐岷揉烂，朴佑镇也感受到即将高潮的巨大快感，身下的蜜穴像是有记忆力一样吞吐着胯间抽插的巨物，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。林煐岷被操的实在难以招架，讨好的按着频率紧缩自己的臀肉，肉棒进出的更为激烈，甬道的嫩肉都被研磨地软烂不堪，林煐岷舒爽的呻吟都变了个调，浑身被顶弄的摇晃起来。

“要去了，要去了，佑镇呐...啊！”朴佑镇抱着林煐岷的臀部一起冲向云端灭顶的高潮，从臀部传来的快感直冲头顶，有那么几秒整个大脑都是放空空白的，喘息声交叠，他们大口的呼吸着新鲜空气。朴佑镇倒在床上把林煐岷抱在怀里，闭上眼缓和残余的快感和震颤。林煐岷一张小脸湿滑的泛着水光，刘海凌乱的黏在额头上，似乎是累极了，下身瘫软到没有知觉，手却颤颤巍巍的捧起朴佑镇的脸。

“知道我最喜欢你的吧。”

我生本无乡，心安是归处。


End file.
